


In Time

by Morieris



Category: Monster High
Genre: not tagging all the characters tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morieris/pseuds/Morieris
Summary: Mattel said that no characters were gone from the Reboot...but where are they while we wait?





	

They say the ones you love never really leave you.

 

And when they never died properly to begin with, they are….certainly _somewhat_  correct.

 

One moment they are simply standing in the background, half-listening as the same four girls chatter away. They've just returned from some adventure that changed their appearance, or brought a popstar to the school. You've still got bruises from where freshmen stomped on your feet from the last dance number.

 

The scene is slowly getting darker - certainly, only the sun is setting, or the gargoyle lamps are dying. Nothing sinister about that.

 

Someone is talking about a new dress she designed -

 

And then you find yourself in a swirling, glittery expanse of …. _somewhere._ You cry out, grateful that your ears still work, but you sense they are no longer with you.

 

And when you try to lift your arms and find nothing is moving, you realize just how much of you is missing.

 

————————

 

 

A startled cry broke through the darkness. “I say! W-What on _earth_ is this?”

 

“Robecca? _Robecca!_ ” Rochelle Goyle appeared from nothing, landing on stars. She teetered dangerously on her tall boots, wrapped up in ropes and tiny starfish. “Where might you be?”

 

“Here!” Rochelle got the feeling her friend was waving her arms, but…”Can’t you see me?”

 

“No. Hence why I asked for your location.”

 

"Oh." A short pause. “How come you have a body and I do not?”

 

“I haven’t the foggiest clue.”

 

“Golly.”  Silence. Where had she gone...well, could she _go_ anywhere in this...place?

 

Rochelle began to worry (more than usual). “Robecca -“

 

Distantly, far from where Rochelle wobbled, the robot spoke again. “Students of Monster High! Is anyone else o-out there?” 

 

More moments of heavy, soul crushing silence.

 

To the duo’s great relief, voices floated toward them. Some familiar, some not, most of them startled, surprised, and frightened.

 

A breathy voice seemed to come from the surrounding stars. “Oh my…is this…the world Beyond?” That sounded very much like Spectra Vondegeist.

 

“Reminds me of the inside of my lamp a bit.” And there was Gigi Grant!

 

“Good thing I got my helmet.” Gil’s waterlogged voice came though, and suddenly he was standing in front of Rochelle, wearing a tanktop and board shorts. He jumped back startled, as Rochelle reached out to touch him, relieved to find that she could.

 

A deep breath. “Okay…okay, how many of our fellow classmates are in this…”

 

“Void.” She wasn’t certain, but it sounded like Howleen Wolf.

 

 “Yes, this void. And why can we only see -“

 

“ _Some_ of us?” A panicked male voice cut through her thoughts. “Howleen? Howleen, _where are you_?”

 

Clawd Wolf had suddenly appeared, in a sports uniform, clawing  rapidly at the air as he tried to find his younger sister. 

 

“I’m here, Clawd. Right in front of you! You big doof, why can’t you see me?”

 

He stopped, looking around with wild eyes. “Because you’re _not_ here.”

 

“Oh. Well, I _feel_ fine, so that’s good.:

 

Rochelle clapped her hands. It would do no good for everyone to panic. “Everyone - say who you are. If you turn visible, come stand by Clawd, Gil, and myself, _s’il ghoul plait_.” 

 

Slowly, more students were revealed. Abbey Bominable appeared in a lovely dark garden dress, Catrine DeMew in a sailor’s dress. Skelita Calaveras appeared too - oddly, quite a bit taller than she usually was.

 

When Rochelle asked her what she could see, the results were not promising. “I see nothing but space each way I look. Terribly sorry.” 

 

But some students came back…strangely. They looked as they had just moments ago - how long ago, really, were they standing in the halls of their school? - but transparent, and unseeing of the others around them.

 

Rochelle crossed her arms and frowned at the flickering form of Torelai Stripe. “We need you here, Torelai, if you may spare us your attention.”

 

But the werecat was walking around, talking inaudibly at people who weren’t there.

 

Howleen gave a bark of surprise. “Twyla! Twyla, can’t you hear me?” 

 

But the boogiegirl was behaving similarly strange, walking stretches and turning unseen corners, disappearing and appearing at will. Venus McFlytrap was swaying her arms toward the celestial ground, as if she were tempting plants to grow, and ignoring everyone else.

 

A familiar zombie-ish groan cut through the air - _What’s up, everyone?_ \- everyone cheered and laughed. Certainly Ghoulia could get them out of this weird place.

 

“Ghoulia - thank goodness!” Scarah Screams exclaimed. “You’re as smart as a horsewhip - tell us now, what is this place, and how might we be gettin’ out?”

 

A thoughtful pause. The space around them almost split with anticipation. Then.

 

_Search me._

 

Disappointed noises.

 

_You can’t rely on me to solve all your problems, can you?_

 

“When you’ve built a time machine, we certainly can.” Mumbled Robecca.

 

“Augh!” Abbey was suddenly flickering - very badly - from her normal self to…one much flatter? 2D? “What - is - happening - ?” 

 

The students without physical forms began to cry out in concern. Clawd and Gil quickly reached out to her but grabbed nothing but space. The flickering got fasted and faster before she was suddenly a very pointy 2D animation. The girl gave deep breaths and looked at her new art style, slightly stymied. “Huh. I can not say I like it.”

 

 

Skelita reached out a bony hand to touch an edge. Before contact was made, Abbey Bominable flicked and disappeared.

 

The resulting uproar took minutes - _are we sure? Only minutes?_ \- to calm down, after lots of prompting from the physical beings.

 

“Abbey? Might you be able to hear us?” Robecca called out. No response.

 

Another groan from Ghoulia was quickly shouted over by the voice of Sirena VonBoo- “Look! It’s Monster High! _Down there!_ ”

 

It was easier for the voices to drag themselves through space and look at their world below. The ghost-copies kept going through their paces.

 

“I can…somewhat see it.” Catrine said, eyes squinted.

 

“Status report. Go!” Said Clawd briskly.

 

“Clawdeen is there! And Mom!…they look really different…and a bunch of cousins?” Howleen sounded confused.

 

“Why would our cousins be at Monster High? You’re not looking correctly, Howls!”

 

“Am too! Tell him - well, anyone.”

 

“She’s not lying, Clawdster.” Heath said, sounding more excited than usual. “Looks like you’ve been replaced seven fold!”

 

“B-but how?” He sounded worried, and Rochelle couldn’t blame him. His family was acting as if he and Howleen simply didn’t exist.

 

Maybe they didn’t.

 

Jinafire Long’s voice cut through the confused babble. “Unless I’m mistaken…there’s Abbey! Walking out of the side gates - to the garden!”

 

Sure enough, the yetigirl was towering over most other students, stomping her way along the path, stepping carefully around creeping vines. 

 

A gasp from Catrine. “Oh, my -“ Her voice shook.

 

Rochelle looked up to see the flickering Venus had suddenly changed clothes to a party dress and boots, both heavily adorned with plants, talking animatedly to someone.

 

“Is Abbey - ?“

 

“Talking to Venus? She is.” The physical students watched the ghost-copy while those melting within space kept an eye on things below, chattering excitedly.

 

“Why does Abbey not tell her about us?”

 

A long groan. _I do not think she can._

 

“Try!” Whined Howleen. “Please, try!”

 

“I’ve not seen those plants before.” Jane Boolittle finally spoke up. Even the collapse of her physical form was not enough to get the shy ghoul to speak quickly.

 

“Because that’s the important thing here, right?” Avea Trotter snapped at her. The atmosphere quickly seemed…thicker?

 

“Enough!” Rochelled interjected. “I can think of no worse place or time than this to start putting one another down. If Abbey can get down there, so shall we. We just have to think of how.”

 

And the answer came to them all at once, in their minds, unbidden. In time.

**Author's Note:**

> I basically pulled from the latest doll the characters got for the physical forms.
> 
> Those who had appearances in WTMH but no lines were the ghost-forms.
> 
> Those with no Gen 2 doll, artwork, or appearances are only voices.
> 
> I only counted the students who physically go to MH, so that ironically meant leaving out my second favorite character. Though I guess Boo York doesn't exist here either anymore.
> 
> (& yes, s'il ghoul plait is something Rochelle actually says in the Ghoulfriends books)


End file.
